1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, in particular, to filtered and shielded electronic connectors.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art Electromagnetic interference (EMI) is a common problem in modern telecommunications, computer and industrial control equipment. Because of this electromagnetic interference, connectors are required which provide electrical shielding as well as filtering of electrical signals of unwanted high frequency harmonics. Such filtering and shielding is conventionally carried out by means of connectors in which a front insulator and a planar capacitive filter are positioned between a front conductor shell and a rear conductive shell. A rear insulator is superimposed over the rear conductor shell and conductive pins retained by apertures in these elements pass longitudinally through the connector. Such connectors are relatively complex since the capacitive filter has to be connected by soldering to the rear metal shell to provide a continuous electrical ground. At the same time, complete shielding is achieved by soldering the rear shell to the front shell. The manufacturing and assembly of the conductive shells is generally the most expensive function in the manufacture of the overall connector. Large tooling expenses may also be incurred in order to manufacture the relatively complex insulators required in this connector. A need, therefore, exists for a relatively less expensive shielded and filtered connector which has relatively less complex and fewer parts.